


Promise Me

by FanOfManyFictions (orphan_account)



Series: All That Came Before - Additions to Mighty of Arm and Warmest of Heart [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FanOfManyFictions
Summary: Dorian comforts Serrine Lavellan when Solas leaves without a trace after the battle with Corypheus.This is another supplement to my other work "Mighty of Arm and Warmest of Heart." You can check it out or you can enjoy this separately.Thanks for reading!





	Promise Me

The cold air is bracing in the early morning on the balcony, and the Frostback Mountains look divine in the early morning light. This place has always been beautiful, I think to myself, but now it feels like it is allowed to be beautiful because the world is no longer ending, though, for me, it still feels like it is. I should be happy. There is a party echoing through the main hall of Skyhold all the way up through my bedroom, and I should be happy. I wrap my arms around my stomach, hugging myself, imagining what he would have said.

You did well Vhenan.

I wanted him to be proud of me, I wanted him to say we could be together after this was all over. I wanted a long embrace after the battle and kisses down the bridge of my nose until he settled in front of my lips and whispered how glad he was that I was alive. Instead, he left without a word, without a trace. The tears are hot against my cheeks and I feel anger and sadness bubbling within me. Why? Why did it have to be this way? I saved the world, dammit. I should be happy.

“There you are,” Dorian’s voice floats in melodically from the room behind me. I relax, hoping that his normal wit and charm will be enough to distract me from thinking about Solas but as he approaches and steps into the sunlight, his face is different. Serious. Piteous. He leans over resting his elbows against the cool stone and looking out on the mountains. We remain in silent for a moment as I try to dry my face discreetly with the back of my hands.

“It had nothing to do with you, you know that right?” Dorian looks up at me with a sadness that I had only seen after we went to go see his father.

“No jokes? Nothing about how if you loved women you would never be foolish enough to let me go? No flirting?” More tears came with my words. I wanted him to try to make me laugh, to create light with his words like he normally did. Instead, I see serious Dorian. I hate serious Dorian.

“Your heart is broken. I believe that even I am not such a match for that.” Dorian stands up straight and faces me, his eyes looking slightly misty. “I just want you to know that you are not alone. You will never be alone, so long as I draw breath.”

Without much thought, I lung at him, wrapping my arms tight around his waist and burying my face in his perfumed chest. I feel his arms embrace me and pull me closer as his chin rests on the crown of my head.

“I am sorry Serrine. I am sorry that he left you. I am sorry that he broke your heart yet again. I am sorry that he didn’t say goodbye.” His arms squeeze tighter around me. “All I have ever wished for you is happiness. You deserve happiness. All of this, everything you did to save this world…” his voice trails and I feel his mouth and nose nuzzling into my hair.

“Why did I love him?” I cry out in a broken sob. “We only ever kissed, and he only ever rambled about magic, and the fade, and other nonsense. Why Dorian? He left me without a word as if I was nothing more to him than a casual acquaintance. Why do I still love him?” I allow wretched sobs to shake my whole body as I release everything at him. I can feel my magic becoming unstable. Dorian dispels me gently, binding me closer to him still. His magic washes over me and releases some of the tension in my muscles, tingling over my skin.

“Love is not so simple an emotion. It starts and grows and changes. I believe it ever truly stops. You love him because you love him. It will take time for that to change if you want it to change. Trying to understand his motivations will only leave you bitter and angry. For now, allow yourself to feel what you feel. Don’t question it. You will get through this.” Dorian’s voice is soft and his breath warms the top of my head.

“It hurts too much,” I whisper, the words getting lost in the heavy fabric of Dorian’s robes.

He pulls away from our embrace, gently lifting my chin so he can look into my eyes. “You are my best friend. It pains me to see you hurt like this. But I have hope that once you start smiling again, truly smiling, it will be even more dazzling that before. Because you, my dear, are strong enough to survive anything.” He takes my hand in his and squeezes it tight. “Now, there is still a party raging in the main hall and I don’t think either of us is drunk enough yet.” He holds a bent elbow out to me as an invitation to escort me back downstairs. “Today, you will be my date.”

I hesitate for a moment, but I can’t help but grin when I see his mustache lifted in a pleasant smirk. “Won’t Bull be jealous?”

“That big lummox hasn’t the first clue about jealousy, and knowing him, he is probably passed out under one of the tables already.” He winks it me, gesturing for me to take his arm.

He leads me back through the room and down the stairs towards the main hall. He stops us just at the door. “Promise me something.”

“What?”

“Don’t ever give up on love. You’re too young and beautiful to give up on it now.”

“Beauty fades Dorian, and I don’t know how long it will take me to get past this.”

“I was not talking about your looks, darling. Your soul is too beautiful to keep hidden. Promise me, that when the time comes, you will allow yourself to love again.”

I look away from him, considering his words carefully. I cannot imagine loving anyone else, and thinking of Solas sends a sharp pain through my chest and crushes it to the point my breaths become short and fast.

He takes my chin in his fingers once again and turns me to face him. “Promise me.”

“I promise.”


End file.
